Gone
by beachgal607
Summary: Randy can't figure out why Amy left, so one rainy day he goes to get his answer. RandyLita ONESHOT


**Authors Note:** I finally wrote something!!! Yay!! I am really getting back into reading fics again, but I have to say that I'm pretty disapointed with all the OC ones out there. Hopefully I will continue to be inspired to write more, and that I will have time to write them.

I can't say I'm too fond of how this fic ended, but the rest turned out how I wanted to. Let me know what you think, and if you like it, let me know if you have any ideas for other fics!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one, yadda, yadda, yadda.

-----------------

I couldn't take it anymore.

It's been nearly four months now and I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand now knowing why she did it, why she left. It's been killing me inside, not seeing her smile, or hearing her laugh, or feeling her hand smack my arm after something stupid I said. I hate that we haven't talked since she left and I can't figure out why.

She told people that she left so she could focus on her band. Anyone who knows her, really _knows_ her I'm sure didn't believe that for a second. She always told me that while she loves music, and she loves being a part of a band, that she would never let it take a precedent over wrestling. Wrestling was always her one true love and it was always there for her through all the crap that she's had to go through in her life. She didn't leave because of her band, but whatever did make her leave must have been something huge, something that really affected her, because she didn't tell me or Adam about it. And she always tells us what is going on.

I slow my rental car down to check and make sure that I am turning down the right street, her street, it's raining cats and dogs right now and it looks like I'm the only person who's stupid enough to be driving in this kind of weather. I turn off the radio as I see her humble red brick house at the end of the street. I pull into the driveway and shut the car off as I take a deep breath. There's no turning back now. I close the car door behind me as I make my way up to her front door. I knock quickly and take a step back as the rain has completely soaked me from head to foot.

The door in front of me opens and I see her standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. She has on her favorite pair of ripped jeans, her black Dawn of the Dead hoodie is falling off one of her shoulders revealing a red bra strap, and her hair is pulled into a messy pony tail on top of her head. I stand there drinking her in before she says anything to me.

"Randy?" She asks, waking me from my trance.

"Amy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to know why." I answer as the rain beats down on me harder than before.

"Why what?"

"Why you left."

"I already said why. My band-" She said before I cut her off.

"Cut the crap Amy. I know that's not why." I say as she sighs and runs her hands over her hair.

"Why should I tell you?" She asks me, angrily.

"I think I deserve to know."

"And why is that? Why do you _deserve_ to know?" She said as she took a step outside to seal off some of the distance between us.

"What about everything that we went through?"

"And what exactly did we go through Randy?"

"Don't make me play this game with you Amy. Need I remind you of all those nights you ended up in _my _hotel room, crying because people were giving you shit about what happened with Matt? Or how about when things with you and Adam were falling apart? Does that mean nothing to you?" I respond as I begin to get worked up.

"Fine Randy, you want to know? You want to know why I left?" She questioned as she too was now soaked.

"Yeah. I do."

"It was because of you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you!" She answered.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Randy, I think you should go."

"I didn't come all this way to hear this Amy. Tell me what I did and I'll go."

"Fine. You know what you did? You have a finance Randy." She said tartly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel what I feel. I couldn't go through that again Randy. So I left. I left so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing you every day thinking about what could be." She said as the rain streamed down both of our faces.

"We broke up."

"What?"

"Me and Sam broke up three weeks ago. I realized that she wasn't the one for me." I answered as she looked at me quizzically.

"Then who is?"

"You are." I cupped her face with my hand as I brought my lips crashing down on top of hers. Her arms reached up behind my neck as our tongues fought a battle of dominance and the rain continued to crash down around us. We mutually pulled away from each other as we realized breathing was a priority. She rested her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead as my arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Never leave me again." I said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"I won't."


End file.
